Mes nuits sont sans fin et sans espoir
by Mimey33
Summary: Combien de temps faut-il pour oublier quand on a l'éternité devant soi ? Certainement plus qu'on ne le croit, à moins que peut-être il y ait une autre solution ? Petit OS rapide centré sur Legolas. Ah oui, j'oubliais, slash implicite :)


_**Un petit OS vite fait, comme ça, en passant :)**__**  
**_

_**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tolkien.  
**Rating** : Slash implicite_

* * *

_**Mes nuits sont sans fin et sans espoir**_

Il avait espéré que les années lui feraient oublier cet absurde sentiment de manque qui lui vrillait le cœur, que le temps viendrait à bout de cette douleur lancinante qui faisait tellement partie de sa vie qu'il ne savait plus comment c'était de vivre sans. Il s'était jeté à corps perdu dans toutes les activités qui pouvaient détourner son esprit tourmenté de son souvenir. Et puis…

Et puis, il avait du se rendre à l'évidence qu'il n'y parviendrait jamais. Que _ses_ yeux gris acier hanteraient chacune de ses nuits sans qu'il ne puisse rien y changer. Que chaque peau qu'il embrasserait, chaque bouche qu'il gouterait ne seraient jamais qu'un ersatz de ce que _lui_ aurait pu lui procurer.

Il ne _lui_ en voulait pas, il ne lui avait jamais rien dit de ce désir enfoui au fond de son âme. A quoi cela aurait-il servi ? _Lui_ n'avait d'yeux que pour _elle_. Le doute n'était pas permis car enfin, comment un rôdeur si aguerri à l'art d'observer le moindre indice, le moindre millimètre de terre foulée, avait-il pu rester aveugle à la mélancolie profonde de son ami ? La seule explication, c'est qu'il l'aimait trop, _elle_, pour accepter de comprendre…

Plus d'un demi-siècle était passé depuis le jour du couronnement du roi des hommes. Un temps si relatif pour un être éternel, un temps qui n'avait pas suffi à lui faire oublier les contours de son visage, la profondeur de son regard, le parfum de sa peau, la chaleur de son amitié. Mais il n'avait plus eu le courage de supporter sa présence et il avait fui, restant muet ou évasif aux missives qu'il recevait les premiers temps, de moins en moins souvent… Et il avait appris à vivre ainsi, terrant au plus profond de lui cet amour caché.

Mais ce matin-là, le rêve était revenu. Plus fort. Plus réaliste encore que les autres fois. Ce n'était pas difficile de savoir pourquoi. Le roi de Mirkwood pressait son fils de choisir une future épouse et de prendre le trône qui lui revenait de droit. Il se doutait bien qu'une faille empêchait ce prince renommé, convoité de beaucoup, d'abandonner sa vie de guerrier pour devenir le souverain de la forêt verte, alors il avait pensé lui forcer un peu la main en lui présentant quelques prétendantes de bonne lignée. Et il n'avait jamais imaginé voir un jour le doux Legolas exploser d'une si violente colère et d'un si retentissant refus lorsque les demoiselles étaient venues.

Legolas Vertefeuille s'était endormi les yeux remplis d'une rage qui l'avait épuisé au point de lui ouvrir le sommeil dont il avait tant besoin. Et évidemment, loin d'y trouver un réconfort paisible et réparateur, il avait rêvé de _lui_. L'homme lui adressait ce sourire doux et respectueux, soutenu d'un regard intense et chaque fois, il prononçait la même phrase, dans un murmure elfique si musical qu'il fallait toujours à Legolas un peu de temps avant de comprendre les mots tellement sa voix le captivait _« je suis tellement désolé »._

Ce matin-là, c'était plus dur que les autres fois, il s'était réveillé les yeux remplis de larmes et il avait hurlé son prénom comme un exutoire qui chasserait ce poids qui lui oppressait la poitrine. Et puis soudain, il s'était arrêté net, les yeux écarquillés. Cette odeur légère de cannelle et d'épices dans l'atmosphère, c'était son parfum à _lui_. Il s'était retourné et il l'avait vu.

Aragorn, roi du Gondor et de l'Arnor, avait à peine changé, les cheveux légèrement moins noirs que dans son souvenir mais le même charisme, le même regard perçant et tumultueux où d'insondables combats intérieurs semblaient toujours se jouer.

- Estel… murmura le prince Sylvain dans un souffle à peine audible.

L'homme était pétrifié et ses yeux se teintèrent de la seule lueur que Legolas n'avait jamais voulu y voir, la pire insulte pour son cœur fier. Celle qu'il avait fuie. _De la compassion. De la pitié…_

- Tu ne m'as jamais rien dit… articula enfin le ténébreux Dunedain d'une voix hésitante.

L'elfe affronta ce regard avec froideur :

- Tu n'as jamais voulu voir.

Et comme il sentait les larmes piquer ses yeux bleus, il s'apprêta à quitter le lieu avant d'entendre _la_ phrase qui achèverait de lui planter un couteau dans le cœur, le fameux et prophétique _« je suis tellement désolé »_… mais les mots que prononça le souverain des Terres de l'Ouest furent tout autre :

- Attends.

Et Legolas reconnut sans s'y méprendre le sentiment nouveau qui sembla alors monter en lui.

_De l'espoir._


End file.
